


It Is the Stars

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 13, CoC, Constellations, DAY 13 - Constellation(s), Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, literally the softest sex, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 14 - Constellation(s)“It is the stars, The stars above us, govern our conditions.” - William ShakespeareBaz hyper fixates on Simon's skin imperfections.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	It Is the Stars

I trace my finger over the mole on Simon’s left shoulder, connecting it to the mole in the center of his back, curving out of the way of his wing so I can connect them without interference. 

He shivers under my touch, but I have no plans of stopping any time soon. I like having him here like this - soft and pliant under my hands. I don’t worry that he’s going to leave or that this is too much for him. 

I trace another set of moles, marking out an unrecognizable shape on his back. 

“Baz,” Simon hums, stretching out his wings. His voice is soft and sleepy and… _sexy_ beyond belief. 

I lean down from where I’m straddling his lower back and kiss the nape of his neck. “Yes, love?” I murmur, letting my breath fan across his skin and reveling in the goosebumps that follow behind. I try and catch them with my mouth, dragging open mouthed kisses down his back. 

Simon hums again before whispering, “Nothing. Keep going.” 

I could never deny Simon Snow of anything. So I carry on. I keep trailing my mouth along Simon’s skin, tracing the same constellations with my lips and tongue that I had previously with my fingers, connecting each and every mole and freckle that peppers Simon’s lovely golden skin. 

He sighs and moans and whimpers under my ministrations and I know that I won’t be able to keep this up for much longer. Simon and I are both stripped down to our pants and it will become quite obvious how much I want him if he keeps making these sinful noises. 

Simon’s wings shudder where they’re laid out on the bed. His tail whips up and wraps around my ankle. 

Fuck, it’s hot. 

“Simon,” I say softly, moving my mouth back up so I can run my tongue along the outer shell of his ear. 

“Yeah?” he breathes. 

“Do you want to flip over?” I ask, selfishly, because I want to touch his chest and find every single mole there and make them intimately familiar with my mouth.

He nods, and then says, “Don’t move, though.” 

“I don’t know how you expect to turn over without me moving, darlin-” 

Simon cuts me off by shifting onto his knees, taking me up with him, and twisting himself between my legs so he can grab onto my hips and shift underneath me. He somehow gets onto his back and I end up straddling his hips. I’m really not sure how he does it, but I’m not complaining because now I have the lovely expanse of Simon’s chest at my fingertips. 

I take advantage of it, leaning down to kiss just around Simon’s nipple as I run my hands over the planes of his chest, taking in every breath and shift that affects where I’m holding onto him. I tease him as much as I can get away with, running my lips and teeth over his nipples and down the center of his torso, slipping my fingers into the waistband of his pants, and whispering soft praises into his skin. 

“You’re so lovely,” I whisper against his chest. When I look up at him, his eyes are closed and he’s biting at his lower lip. 

Simon hums and digs his hands into my hair. 

“So good for me,” I say. 

He moans, a blush starting to dust over his cheeks and the tops of his ears. 

“Such a good boy.” 

Simon tugs on my hair at that. And when I sit back down against his hips, I can feel him hard against me. 

“What do you want?” I ask. 

“You,” he says, his eyes still shut. His chest heaves. 

“That’s a given,” I say teasingly. And then, in a more serious tone, I add, “You have me.” 

Because, he does. Have me. He’s had me for years and he’ll have me the rest of his life whether he wants it or not. There’s nothing he could do that would change how I feel about him. 

“I don’t know what I want,” he says honestly, finally opening his eyes and looking at me with those soft blue eyes that I have wicked dreams about. 

I drag my hands down his sides and wrap them around his hips. I kiss him. 

His mouth is soft and inviting and warm, dragging me into a sense of security as I kiss him carefully. His nose bumps into mine and I laugh against his lips. 

“Can I-?” I ask, pulling away from him just so I can slide down and sit on the tops of his thighs. 

He nods. “Yeah,” he says breathily. 

I slide down his legs and off of him so I can kneel next to him on the bed. I don’t waste time tugging his pants down his legs and dropping them to the floor. He’s warm here. Here where I’m pressing my nose into his hip and mouthing along the crease in his thigh slowly. 

“Baz,” he moans out. 

My name in his mouth sends a shiver down my spine and it spurs me into action. 

I finally wrap my hand around him and bite down gently on his hip. He hisses when I lave my tongue over where I bit down. I didn’t _bite_ him - my fangs haven’t dropped yet, thankfully. 

Simon writhes and moans in my grasp and I bring him to the edge with soft touches and teasing flicks of my tongue over his most sensitive places. He whispers my name and I respond in kind with more praises and blooming bruises on his hips. He’s beautiful when he comes. 

I clean him up with my mouth, taking my time in running my tongue and lips over him. I run kisses over every mole and freckle that I’ve already kissed at least three times tonight. 

“So good for me,” I mumble once I’ve traced my way back to Simon’s mouth. 

Simon blushes and squirms a bit. “You’re a fucking softie,” he says before he kisses my cheek.

I roll my eyes fondly. “Don’t try and tell me you don’t love it. I know your love language is words of affirmation.” 

“You know I don’t know what that means.” 

I laugh and kiss his nose. “Just trust me.” 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](snowybank.tumblr.com)!


End file.
